Recently, for example, as light-emitting devices of lighting apparatus, devices having a light-emitting diode lamp or the like are being developed. In these light-emitting devices having a light-emitting diode lamp, a fluorescent material is used to convert a light generated by the light-emitting diode chip or the like into light having a different wavelength, thereby generating an output light such as white light. This sort of lighting apparatus having a light-emitting diode chip or the like is expected to have a lower power consumption and a longer life.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2003-282955